La promesa rota
by Anikuni
Summary: Tras la muerte de Fred, George se siente más solo que nunca. One-shot.


_**LA PROMESA ROTA**_

**Disclaimer: No soy **J.K. Rowling por tanto Harry Potter ni ninguno del resto de los personajes conocidos es mío.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y solo se oía un ruido. Era un ruido suave y continuo de tal tristeza que a cualquier persona que pasase por allí se le rompería el corazón. Era el llanto de George Weasley.

Hacía dos semana de la muerte de su gemelo y más que superarlo cada vez sentía un vacio más grande en su interior. Pensaba que iría consiguiendo vivir sin Fred con los días, pero no era capaz. Cada frase cada acción le recordaba a él, sin su hermano se sentía imcompleto.

Por eso, el que hasta hace unos días era conocido como uno de "los reyes de las bromas" estaba con un estado tan lamentable. El pelo estaba sucio y enredado, la ropa arrugada y manchada de diversas comidas (hacía días que no se cambiaba), y con un fuerte olor a alcohol. En la mano derecha llevaba una botella de whisky de fuego casi vacía.

Desde hace varios días el pelirrojo intentaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol, sin grandes resultados. Los recuerdos no paraban de acecharle, y había tantos recuerdos…

_Dos pequeños pelirrojos idénticos de no más de siete años estaban jugando con arena en el jardín de la Madriguera. Les divertían aquellos juguetes muggles que su padre les había llevado. Junto a ellos estaba un bebe gordito. Este se acercó a los gemelos esperando que les dejasen jugar, pero ellos no querían tras hacerle al pequeño unas muecas desagradables dejaron de hacerle caso. El pequeño pelirrojo fue andando lo más rápido que podía para ir a contárselo a su madre._

_-¿Sabes George? Tu yo vamos a morir a la vez.-Dijo uno de los niños a su hermano con aire risueño._

_El comentario pilló desprevenido al otro niño, pues para él la muerte era algo muy lejano._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Fred?-Preguntó el otro pelirrojo con curiosidad._

_-Si hemos nacido a la vez, lo lógico es que muramos a la vez.-Explicó seriamente._

_-Moriremos juntos a los… ¡Ciento veinte años!-Exclamó George contento._

_-¡O a los ciento cincuenta! Será la muerte más guay de todas, será de reírnos mucho._

_-Y después seremos fantasmas y asustaremos al miedica de Ron.-Dijo malvadamente uno de los niños. Y no es que no quisiese a su hermano, pero le encantaba asustarle._

_-Lo que está claro es que siempre estaremos juntos.-Fred sonrió mientras lo decía, la idea le encantaba._

_-¿Seguro?-Preguntó con aire dudoso. -¿Nunca me dejarás solo? ¿Nunca estaré solo?_

_-Nunca. Esa será nuestra promesa._

George Weasley seguía llorando, aunque ahora más silenciosamente, las lágrimas le caían por los ojos sin poder evitarlas. Se sentía solo y vacío. Ellos eran Fred y George. George y Fred. Y ahora estaba solo, triste, y con los recuerdos de una promesa rota.

-¡Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!¡Que nunca me dejarías solo!-Gritó con furia a un hermano que sabía que jamás le iba a contestar.

Como si de una contestación se tratase Ron Weasley salió, en pijama, de la habitación de su cuarto. George era consciente de que su hermano pequeño se había mudado provisionalmente a su casa con la intención de hacerle compañía aunque en esos momentos solo ansiaba la soledad.

-¿Una pesadilla?-Preguntó el más joven medio adormilado. Sin embargo al ver su cara mojada por las lágrimas comenzó a reaccionar.-¿Estás bien?

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar.-Respondió George con la voz ronca.

Pero mientras su hermano volvía a su cuarto se dio cuenta de una cosa. Fred se había ido, pero no había roto su promesa, al fin y al cabo no estaba solo.

* * *

**Espero que os gustase. Este fue mi primer fanfic publicado hace un tiempo en otro sitio. Para publicarlo aquí he cambiado un par de detalles, aunque en general ha permanecido igual.**

**Para mi la muerte de Fred Weasley no era necesaria, sobre todo porque a mi los gemelos me gustaban así, en parejita xD Pero bueno, la vida sigue y eso quería explicar más o menos con el fic. Que al final estuviese Ron no era necesario ( podía haber sido cualquier otra persona), pero bueno adoro a Ron y me apetecía añadirlo :3**

**Por último decir que cualquier comentario, bueno, malo o regular, será muy agradecido para mejorar la escritura (además de que me harán mucha ilusión)**


End file.
